Everybody has to be stronger- A Hunger games rewrite
by Flight2013
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!
1. The baker's boy

Hello everyone! This is a rather boring (in my opinion) intro to it all! I suggest you skip to chapter 2 :D

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**************Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

And here we were ready to board the train. _Train. _I mentally scoffed. How fitting to trap us in a metal rectangle slowly pulling us to our deaths. Hah! If only I had Gale here. Surely he would promise that things will be alright. But no, I was here with the boy. This train was taking us to our inevitable doom. _Our? _I shouldn't be caring about this boy. He is not an ally. Deep down though I know I owe this boy. This baker's son. Peeta turns to me and a small tug of a smile plays at the edge of his mouth. There is some fussing before the train doors open and we enter.

The flashing of the cameras stop when the doors behind us close. I notice Peeta's shoulders relax. I on the other hand only became tenser. I did not like what I saw. This train was so much more… Well, _more _than the Justice Building. It was fancier. Peeta follows me as we are led down the hall to our rooms. We each receive our own chambers which contain our own bathroom.

I dash into mine and take a shower. Effie had told us to wear anything we wanted. I loved this device, _shower_. It felt like rain. I choose to wear a dark green shirt and pants. Effie collects me for dinner. I follow her through the carts to the dining room. Peeta sits; I take the empty chair next to him.

"Where's Haymitch?"Effie inquires.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," says Peeta.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," says Effie Trinket. I think she's relieved by Haymitch's absence, and who can blame her?

Once we've had our superior meals I glance to the boy. He's staring at me. Bewildered I turn to look at my glass. Effie rambles on about our manners. I resist the urge to lick my plate clean. Was there a reason to his staring? It worried me. He may have been plotting my death. I sighed. It caught Effie and Peeta's attention before Effie interrupted us, to ask us to watch the reaping's. We complied.

Effie Trinket is disgruntled about the state her wig was in. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behaviour."

Peeta unexpectedly laughs. "He was drunk," says Peeta. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day," I add. I can't help smirking a little. Effie Trinket makes it sound like Haymitch just has somewhat rough manners that could be corrected with a few tips from her.

"Yes," hisses Effie Trinket. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

Just then, Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls in the mess.

"So laugh away!" says Effie Trinket. She hops in her pointy shoes around the pool of vomit and flees the room.

For a few moments, Peeta and I take in the scene of our mentor trying to rise out of the slippery vile stuff from his stomach. The reek of vomit and raw spirits almost brings my dinner up. We exchange a glance. Obviously Haymitch isn't much, but Effie Trinket is right about one thing, once we're in the arena he's all we've got. As if by some unspoken agreement, Peeta and I each take one of Haymitch's arms and help him to his feet.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit.

"Let's get you back to your room," says Peeta. "Clean you up a bit."

We half-lead half-carry Haymitch back to his compartment. Since we can't exactly set him down on the embroidered bedspread, we haul him into the bathtub and turn the shower on him. He hardly notices.

"It's okay," Peeta says to me. "I'll take it from here."

We share an uncomfortable glance. His eyes completely engulfing my thoughts. He recovered before me. I knew it, but he continued to stare. Embarrassed I stumbled my reply.

"If I can't handle vomit, then I'm not going to get very far in the games am I?" I was surprised by what I had said, but it was too late, they were already out of my mouth. I suppose a part of me, truly believed that I had to fear this baker's boy. Peeta didn't turn away thought, he simply smiled. I frowned. What was this boy thinking?

"You," Peeta interrupts my thoughts. "Can be very scary." He chuckled but began cleaning up our mentors mess. I didn't react at first. Eventually I regained my composure and helped Peeta. I had to excuse myself though after a few minutes of seeing our unconscious mentor bare chested. Peeta was still grinning as I exited the bathroom.

I felt guilty for assuring him I could help and then backing out. I decided to wait outside the compartment. It seemed to take Peeta a few minutes but eventually he emerged. I did not startle him. Internally I shuddered. The baker's boy was stronger than I thought.

Peeta eyed me warily. "So how do you plan on killing me baker's boy?"

A look of utter disgust flashed through his face before a smirk replaced it. "If only you knew." It was my time to have a startled look. If I wasn't mistaken I believe he had just threatened me. I was angered by this, I didn't entirely understand why. I trudged to my compartment and collapse into bed.

Grey light is leaking through the curtains when the rapping rouses me. I hear Effie Trinket's voice, calling me to rise. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I try and imagine, for a moment, what it must be like inside that woman's head. What thoughts fill her waking hours? What dreams come to her at night? I have no idea.

As I enter the dining car, Effie Trinket brushes by me with a cup of black coffee. She's muttering obscenities under her breath. Haymitch, his face puffy and red from the previous day's indulgences, is chuckling. Peeta holds a roll and looks somewhat embarrassed.

"Sit down! Sit down!" says Haymitch, waving me over. The attendants place food in front of me, and also a cup. A rich brown cup of something I've never seen.

"They call it hot chocolate," says Peeta. "It's good." I took a quick sip. Peeta had entirely undermined it. I drunk it greedily and downed the whole cup. This caused Peeta to laugh, followed by me glaring at him. That shut him up.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," I say to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing. I exchange a look with Peeta before I remember I'm having nothing more to do with him. I'm surprised to see the hardness in his eyes. He generally seems so mild.

"That's very funny," says Peeta. Suddenly he lashes out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train. "Only not to us."

Haymitch considers this a moment, then punches Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, I drive my knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers. I brace myself to deflect his hit, but it doesn't come. Instead he sits back and squints at us.

"Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Peeta rises from the floor and scoops up a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen. He starts to raise it to the red mark on his jaw.

"No," says Haymitch, stopping him. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"That's against the rules," says Peeta.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," says Haymitch. He turns to me. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

The bow and arrow is my weapon. But I've spent a fair amount of time throwing knives as well. Sometimes, if I've wounded an animal with an arrow, it's better to get a knife into it, too, before I approach it. I realize that if I want Haymitch's attention, this is my moment to make an impression. I yank the knife out of the table, get a grip on the blade, and then throw it into the wall across the room. I was actually just hoping to get a good solid stick, but it lodges in the seam between two panels, making me look a lot better than I am.

"Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals at times, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

Peeta and I don't question this. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but the best-looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," says Haymitch. "But you have to do exactly what I say."

It's not much of a deal but still a giant step forward from ten minutes ago when we had no guide at all.

"Fine," says Peeta.

"So help us," I say. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone - "

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch.

"But - " I begin.

"No buts. Don't resist," says Haymitch. He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car. We finally enter the Capitol. Peeta Mellark and I stand in silence as the train speeds along. The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. I step away from the window, sickened by their excitement, knowing they can't wait to watch us die. But Peeta holds his ground, actually waving and smiling at the gawking crowd. He only stops when the train pulls into the station, blocking us from their view.

He sees me staring at him and shrugs. "Who knows?" he says. "One of them may be rich."

Peeta is right. I realise now. He truly wishes to win. My suspicions are confirmed. He will try to kill me. He's trying to win right now, waving at these people. I want to block him off. Ignore him from now on, but there's something stopping me. I can't help myself when I react and take his hand. I find myself waving to them as well. Peeta glances my way. I expect him to remove his hand from mine, but he doesn't. Maybe he won't try to kill me. At least not yet.

* * *

Alas the end of the first chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get hmm... let's say 5 reviews? I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**P.s: **Sorry about the content, I can't do much changed monologue in this chapter! Next one I promise? Okay? Please don't be mad!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	2. Spark, but not from the costume

Hello everyone! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! *Gasps* It's So awesome I already ahve 3 FREKING FOLLOWERS! For all of you here's another chapter 3 Let's try to get 5 reviews this time :D?

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

If I was to say I hated being near this baker's boy then I would be lying to myself. I _wanted _to hate it. He was my enemy. He was going to try to kill me. Had he not proven that earlier? Or was it an empty threat. All of this aside I truly felt calmed when I was near Peeta. He had this way about him. I pondered the thought of ignoring him, that would certainly be the best way about it. Even as I thought about it though, my stomach tightened uncomfortably. For some reason I just couldn't ignore him. Maybe that's why I found myself standing outside his compartment.

I knocked. "Peeta? It's me Katniss." I had no doubt he would know who I was; courtesy was forcing me to mention my name. There was a shuffling around, before the door opened.

"Hey. Nice to see you." He smiled his genuine smile. He truly meant that? Now I knew I definitely couldn't ignore him. I smiled back.

"I was worrying about our makeover today." I looked to the floor and scraped my foot along the plush carpet. My eyes were pulled away though when Peeta lifted my chin timidly with his finger.

"You're beautiful as you are Katniss." Peeta's cheeks turned a faint pink, mine were worse. I pulled his hand away slowly, stunned. He seemed just as shocked.

"Peeta. I don't understand you." I shook my head slowly, mainly to remove my trapped gaze from his, but also to emphasise my point.

Peeta sighed, quietly though. "You will soon enough Katniss. I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." We stood awkwardly for a few seconds before I managed myself to look at him again.

I took a few steps back. "I suppose we will be going soon." Peeta simply nodded his head as I returned to my compartment.

The remake centre was painful. Simply put. I struggled to try to stay conscious. They had ripped every single fibre of hair off my legs. Finally after three hours my stylist arrives. Hopefully he won't want me to undergo any annoying treatments.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he says in a quiet voice somewhat lacking in the Capitol's affectations.

"Hello," I venture cautiously.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he asks. He walks around my naked body, not touching me, but taking in every inch of it with his eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms over my chest. "Who did your hair?"

"My mother," I say.

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers," he says.

I resist the urge to hit him. "My mother does not deserve those compliments." I try not to be rude to this man. He seems so _untouched_.

He simply nods, understanding, before he moves on. . "So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavour of the district."

"The same as Peeta?" I surprise myself by that being the only thing I took out of it. Stupid of me.

"Neither of you are afraid of fire, are you, Katniss?" He sees my expression and grins.

A few hours later, I am dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he says. But I'm not convinced I won't be perfectly barbecued by the time we reach the city's center.

My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then braided down my back in my usual style. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire."

I can't help myself when Peeta turns up. I feel calmer already and a smile taints my lips. Peeta's grin is even more astounding. My stomach clenches in an unfamiliar way. What on earth was happening to me.

I reach out for Peeta's hand and help him into our chariot. "You look… nice." Not nice, breathtaking. I mentally slapped myself. Focus Katniss.

"Thanks." Peeta shyly asses me. I can't help my heart when it does a little flip. I notice his eyes bulge. Peeta stares at me. I feel a blush beginning, my attempts to halt it fail.

"You look stunning." Those three words and I'm completely lost. I remotely hear Cinna calling us to hold hands before the doors open. I'm glad my hand is surrounded in Peeta's.

I hardly take notice of it all. Somehow my body manages to make itself smile and wave and occasionally blow kisses at the audience, but my brain has stopped functioning. Peeta said I was stunning. I squealed mentally. Squealed? Damnit Katniss.

I think I've finally regained my focus when we arrive back. Peeta seems to be fine. He tries to gain my attention and eventually I turn to him. "Sorry. You had me stunned there." I mumbled the words. It was a miracle Peeta could even get me to speak them.

"I think you stunned me too," He chuckled to himself. "You don't know, the affect you have on people." What could he mean? But then I'm lost in his eyes again. His blue eyes that prove his kindness and honesty, and something else. I just can't find a name for it. He lifts my hand further up to place his on my cheek.

Painstakingly slowly he pulls his head closer. He kisses my cheek. I feel my face turning red immediately. Before I can help myself my lips are on his.

* * *

*Sequels an ear drum breaking scream of glee* THEIR FIRST KISS, FINALLY! What do you think will happen though? Will she pull away? *Squeals again*

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get hmm... let's say 5 reviews? I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	3. Simply Confused

Hello everyone! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! *Gasps* It's So awesome. I Know you didn't reach the deadline (5 reviews) BUT I SO DEFINETLY WANTED TO NOT LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER! This chapters a little shorter BUT NEXT ONE IS AMASSSSINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG *Flutters about excitedly* and longer!

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cinna is there then. Before I even need to think about what to do he, well he breaks us up. "They are going to take you both to the Training centre now." The words barely reach my brain. Both Peeta and I are panting. He's standing there with a goofy grin on his face. I'm not sure about my expression but Cinna clearly found something amusing about it because he was stifling his laugh.

They split us into different cars to go to the training centre. I barely had time to think before we were there. The Training Centre has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. This will be our home until the actual Games begin. Each district has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your district. Easy enough to remember.

I was lost in my thoughts, Effie's words barely made it through. "Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie beams at us so brilliantly that we have no choice but to respond enthusiastically to her cleverness even though it's wrong.

Peeta and I exchange a look. We both seemed to have found something to smile about. I was so close to him in this elevator. He was right next to me. Occasionally Peeta's hand or shoulder would brush against mine. Each time my stomach clenched. What was this? I knew I shouldn't want to be so close. Yet I do. The kiss before, I knew he liked it. Did I though? I part of me was scared to know the answer. Another was entirely lost in the joy of it. I swore to myself, I hated being so _confused_.

The elevator ride was shorter than I'd hoped. I worried that Peeta would disappear within his room when Effie showed us. He didn't though. He followed me quietly, comfortably. It wasn't awkward at all. I giggled mentally. Giggled. A blush coloured my cheeks even though Peeta hadn't heard my moment of hysteria. That must be it, I was going crazy.

Peeta stood next to me, his hand was holding mine. My eyes finally wondered to his face. He smiled. "Katniss. About before-"

I interrupted him, "It was a mistake." I couldn't tell him that I had wanted it. Yes I very much wanted to kiss him again. I cursed my voice for wavering.

Peeta took it as though I was upset though, not seeing my lie. "I'm sorry." He let go of my hand and turned to go inside his door.

No! I couldn't let him. I grabbed his shoulder. I stammered to stop him. "Don't, look I'm sorry. I... I just-"I let my voice fade off. He was looking at me with those eyes again. I was lost in those eyes again.

"You just what Katniss?" I think he was trying to be angry, but he spoke the words so softly.

I struggled again. Emotions were always difficult for me. "I'm just confused." I cursed myself. I sounded so vulnerable. I waited for Peeta to laugh at me. To tell me I was going to die in the arena. He didn't.

He slowly pulled his hand up to my cheek and let it rest there. I found myself tilting my head into it. I looked again at his eyes. He seemed to do the same. Ever so slowly he turned my face to his. Our breathing synchronized. He face was inches from mine. He lowered his lips to mine. This time our kiss was so tender. Both our feelings displayed so openly. His were strong, passionate and sure. Mine were unsure and the slightest bit passionate. When we finally let go, we both panted hard.

"So tell me Katniss. Did you like that, or not?" Of course he already knew the answer. He nodded to himself at my silence then went into his room.

I stood in the hallway for so incredibly long that Effie eventually came and told me about dinner. I nodded numbly and went into my room to change. When I finally made it to the dining room Peeta is sitting there, along with Effie Haymitch and the stylists. I don't take notice of them though. I couldn't resist brushing my hand along the back of his. This brings a smile to his face and then of course a smile to mine. I think only Haymitch took notice of our quick exchange because he's the only one with an evil look on his face. What is he planning? Peeta doesn't seem to notice though because he's still staring at me. This of course makes me blush. I hardly notice anything throughout dinner. I'm so entirely taken by Peeta's gaze. Haymitch just barely manages to make me focus.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch to Peeta and I. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

Peeta and I walk together down the corridor to our rooms. When we get to my door, he leans against the frame, not blocking my entrance exactly but insisting I pay attention to him. "So, I'm going to give you time alright?"

I'm baffled. "Time for what?" He reaches up and caresses my face again. I blush and mumble, oh that." He nods his consent.

"I just. I suppose I put up defences. My dad died when I was so young. I had to do _everything_. I never thought I'd have time for whatever… This is." Peeta nods with understanding. He kisses me lightly on the cheek before flashing another goofy grin at me. I can't help but smile back as I too, dazedly however, return to my room.

Peeta seemed so unbelievable. That was simply it. He was so kind and gentle and understanding. I thought about it, did Peeta like me? Of course he did. I did not deserve that from him. I had never done anything for him. I still owed him my life from that incident with the bread. Owing was something I knew all too well. Was this what the alien feeling was? This feeling I got whenever Peeta was around? Owing him. Maybe that's all this was. I sighed and collapsed into my pillow face first.

* * *

Poor Katniss, Still confused :/ DONT FRET Next chapter is going to be better for you my dear! I will help you!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get hmm... let's say 5 reviews? I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**P.s: **I wonder what to do about Cinna... Should I keep the relationship Katniss and him have? She really doesn't need anyone though when she has Peeta ^.^ *jumps excitedly* **please tell me what you think about that in your review!**

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	4. The cure to nightmares

Hello everyone! OMG GUYS WE GOT 4 REVIEWS ON THE LAST ONE! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! LONGER CHAPTER FOR YOUR GREAT WORK 3 I ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FAVORITES 3

This was a rather fun chapter for me to write. I hope you like it! (tell me if you do in a review?)

For this chapter I hope to finally get those 5 reviews!~ This is a longer chapter after all :P

**Replies:**  
Milarqui Thanks so much. I have to agree on Cinna, I hope I can write him well!  
always-an-innocent , betazoid4 , Leah97 , Gopeeta123 (Thanks so much for your comment, it made my day! ;D), Roliebearpolie302. Thanks to all of you for your support! I hope to see you all through to the end :)

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

My slumbers are filled with disturbing dreams. The gory images from earlier Hunger Games intertwine with my mother withdrawn and unreachable, with Prim emaciated and terrified. I bolt up screaming for my father to run as the mine explodes into a million deadly bits of light.

Dawn is breaking through the windows. The Capitol has a misty, haunted air. My head aches and I must have bitten into the side of my cheek in the night. My tongue probes the ragged flesh and I taste blood.

I glance around the room, hoping no one would have heard me scream. Of course _he _did though.

"Katniss? Are you okay? Can I come in?" His frantic words have me rushing to get the door open. There he is wearing tight black pants, a long-sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes. He still somehow manages to stun me. He immediately wraps me in his arms and pulls me to the bed. He sits us on the edge of it and brushes my hair.

"I heard you screaming." He simply mumbles as explanation. His soft, calming brushes of my hair soothe me immediately.

"Nightmare." I stutter. Taking a deep breath. Peeta nods, as always, understanding.

"I have them as well." Peeta moves me back so he can look at me. I realise I'm dressed in my pyjamas I blush and grab similar clothes that Peeta wore, they had been left out for me, and rushed into the bathroom to change.

"You know I don't mind seeing you change." I know he's just teasing me but it still causes me to turn bright crimson. I do my hair up and rush back out. He's still sitting at the bed.

I grimace imaging Effie's wrath if we were late. "Come on. We can't be late." I freeze when he grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto the bed. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. He stops moving for only a second before he collapses with laughter underneath me. I smack his leg lightly and rush to the door, hiding my face from him so he won't see my blush. Of course this is the perfect time for Effie to come looking for me.

"Katniss." She nods curtly, gesturing to the dining hall. I nod and wait at the end of the corridor for Peeta. I realize though that Effie will see him leave, from my room. My blush deepens. Peeta seems to have realized this and struts out, giving Effie a curt nod. She only stands there shocked. Peeta can't hold his laughter as he pulls my hand into his and leads me to breakfast.

I'm nervous about the training. There will be three days in which all the tributes practice together. On the last afternoon, we'll each get a chance to perform in private before the Gamemakers. The thought of meeting the other tributes face-to-face makes me queasy. I turn the roll I have just taken from the basket over and over in my hands, but my appetite is gone.

Of course Peeta notices this and swiftly places a kiss on my hand instantly calming me. I don't think anyone noticed, thankfully.

When Haymitch has finished several platters of stew, he pushes back his plate with a sigh. He takes a flask from his pocket and takes a long pull on it and leans his elbows on the table. "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

Obviously Peeta leaves me to answer. It's so ingenious. He isn't flat out asking me if I trust him, nor can I prove he is asking. This bothered me, shouldn't I be the one to doubt him? I'm the undeserving one here.

"You can coach us together," I tell Haymitch. Peeta nods.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," says Haymitch.

I immediately think about Peeta. "Peeta's strong, I've seen him in the market. He can lift hundred-pound bags of flour. He's also an amazing Wrestler. I know he has a lot of endurance, I've heard about his running." I smile smugly. Peeta was mine. Wait what? When did I start thinking of him as mine? I slapped myself again mentally.

Peeta was staring at me with his mouth open. "You know all that?" I nodded. He looked at the table for a second before gazing at Haymitch. "She's amazing with her bow. Never misses a kill. I've seen it with her squirrels, always gets the shot right between their eyes. Katniss is great at traps. She's a fast runner too. Better than me I'm sure." His smile is just as smug as mine. I'm sure I look just as shocked as he did.

For some reason I feel like I did not say enough about Peeta. "He's awesome with his knife and with a mace." Haymitch raises an eyebrow at that. I grin.

"She can handle a knife too-"Peeta tries to go on but Haymitch interrupts him.

"In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," says Haymitch. I don't object and nor does Peeta. Haymitch gets that evil look in his eyes again before dismissing us. "Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

Peeta and I return to our rooms. He follows me inside of mine again and we sit patiently waiting till ten. It was nice. I'm glad I had someone to comfort me.

"Thank you," Peeta's words bring me out of my thought. "For before... What you said about me."

"The same to you." I smile and hug him. He smiles back and rests his arm around my neck.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I do a quick assessment. Peeta and I are the only two dressed alike.

As soon as we join the circle, the head trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if we want to practice with a partner.

Eventually once she's finished Peeta and I take to tying some knots. Peeta is fairly good at this station. We both learn some advanced knots and snares before moving onto the camouflage station. I simply watch as Peeta draws intricate details on his arm. I barely pay attention though and find myself staring at his face. A frown etched deep in his forehead in concentration.

I barely hear him once he's done. "Katniss want to see?" He lifts his arm up and places it under the light. The alternating pattern of light and dark suggests sunlight falling through the leaves in the woods. I wonder how he knows this, since I doubt he's ever been beyond the fence. Has he been able to pick this up from just that scraggly old apple tree in his backyard? Somehow the whole thing - his skill, those inaccessible cakes, the praise of the camouflage expert - Makes that alien feeling return.

Peeta is still looking at my reaction, when hopefully no one is watching I give into the alien feeling and kiss him. Right in that second. There's a distant gagging sound, but we had already stopped kissing. It came from the boy, Cato. I remember over hearing his name.

So the next three days pass with Peeta and I going quietly from station to station. We do pick up some valuable skills, from starting fires, to knife throwing, to making shelter. Despite Haymitch's order to appear mediocre, Peeta excels in hand-to-hand combat, and I sweep the edible plants test without blinking an eye. We steer clear of archery and weightlifting though, wanting to save those for our private sessions.

The Gamemakers appeared early on the first day. Twenty or so men and women dressed in deep purple robes. They sit in the elevated stands that surround the gymnasium, sometimes wandering about to watch us, jotting down notes, other times eating at the endless banquet that has been set for them, ignoring the lot of us. But they do seem to be keeping their eye on the District 12 tributes. Several times I've looked up to find one fixated on me. They consult with the trainers during our meals as well. We see them all gathered together when we come back.

Breakfast and dinner are served on our floor, but at lunch the twenty-four of us eat in a dining room off the gymnasium. Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself. The Career Tributes tend to gather rowdily around one table, as if to prove their superiority, that they have no fear of one another and consider the rest of us beneath notice. Most of the other tributes sit alone, like lost sheep. No one says a word to us. Peeta and I eat together. I enjoy these moments. It seems like it's just us.

It's so easy for Peeta to make me laugh, and vice versa. Sometimes we simply laugh for no reason, but it's just as genuine. I realize we both make each other _happy_. I like the thought of that.

On the night, it's obvious both of us were losing a lot of sleep due to our nightmares. Peeta follows me to the room and stands there. He rubs his neck nervously. "Katniss. I know you're confused and everything, but about you're nightmares. I know it always helps me if I know I'm not alone." His voice trails off but I understand. Would it be bad for him to sleep next to me tonight? He understands about how I feel. I don't know if it's a good idea for me to be lacking sleep either. I shyly nod my head.

Before I know Peeta picks me up, carefully placing his hands under my leg and back, and carries me onto the bed. He doesn't do anything though, simply tucks me under the sheets and places a gentle kiss on my lips. Of course this causes the alien feeling to return and I struggle not to ask for another kiss. He walked around to the other side of the bed and dramatically climbed in.

He wriggled over and placed his arm over my chest, kissing me one more time on the lips when I turn to look at him. It's dark so thankfully I do not get lost in his eyes again. I want to stay awake and enjoy our privacy. No one else in the room. Maybe we could just talk. Unfortunately already my eyes are drifting shut in this comfortable position I have with my head resting against his shoulder.

Peeta who of course notices my resistance leans over and whispers. "Go to sleep Katniss. I'm here." Immediately I fall asleep. Damn Peeta for being so kind.

When I wake up Peeta is staring at me. I nearly fall out of the bed but Peeta steadies me. His face close again. He kisses my nose, chuckling when he sees my pleading expression. He shakes his head and gets out of the bed. I sigh and follow him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He refuses to turn though as he leaves. Yes, Damn Peeta.

On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. We linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens.

Peeta picks up light banter about bears before he realises it's probably inappropriate. It's only annoying the other tributes. Unfortunately I agree so we sit in silence. When everyone else had left Peeta turns to me and wraps his arms around me. We only had a few minutes. Already I was no longer nervous. Peeta turned my face with his free hand and kissed me. I no longer felt the evasiveness I used to, simply the ever growing alien feeling. All too soon Peeta leaves and I'm left alone. I hope we get this over with quickly, I found myself wanting desperately to be back in Peeta's comfort.

After about fifteen minutes, they call my name. I smooth my hair, set my shoulders back, and walk into the gymnasium. Instantly, I know I'm in trouble. They've been here too long, the Gamemakers. Sat through twenty-three other demonstrations. Had too much to wine, most of them. Want more than anything to go home.

There's nothing I can do but continue with the plan. I walk to the archery station. Oh, the weapons! I've been itching to get my hands on them for days! Bows made of wood and plastic and metal and materials I can't even name. Arrows with feathers cut in flawless uniform lines. I choose a bow, string it, and sling the matching quiver of arrows over my shoulder. There's a shooting range, but it's much too limited. Standard bull's-eyes and human silhouettes. I walk to the center of the gymnasium and pick my first target. The dummy used for knife practice. Even as I pull back on the bow I know something is wrong. The string's tighter than the one I use at home. The arrow's more rigid. I miss the dummy by a couple of inches and lose what little attention I had been commanding. For a moment, I'm humiliated, then I head back to the bull's-eye. I shoot again and again until I get the feel of these new weapons.

Back in the center of the gymnasium, I take my initial position and skewer the dummy right through the heart. Then I sever the rope that holds the sandbag for boxing, and the bag splits open as it slams to the ground. Without pausing, I shoulder-roll forward, come up on one knee, and send an arrow into one of the hanging lights high above the gymnasium floor. A shower of sparks bursts from the fixture.

It's excellent shooting. I turn to the Gamemakers. A few are nodding approval, but the majority of them are fixated on a roast pig that has just arrived at their banquet table.

Suddenly I am furious, that with my life on the line, they don't even have the decency to pay attention to me. That I'm being upstaged by a dead pig. My heart starts to pound, I can feel my face burning. Without thinking, I pull an arrow from my quiver and send it straight at the Gamemakers' table. I hear shouts of alarm as people stumble back. The arrow skewers the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall behind it. Everyone stares at me in disbelief.

I am not done yet though. Now that I have their attention I shoot four more arrows into four awaiting dummies heart. Sprint over to the knives table and grab three. I return to the dummy station and throw two. One for the heart and one for the head. With my remaining Knife I slice off the dummies head. In the silence the head clangs to the floor and rolls. I turn back to the gamemakers.

"Thank you for your consideration," I say. Then I give a slight bow and walk straight toward the exit without being dismissed.

* * *

ISN'T KATNISS JUST AWESOME? I love how Peeta is sleeping with her, I know a few of you would be getting ahead of yourselves but Katniss just isn't in that kind of Love state yet mmkay? Don't worry though. I'm looking forward to her finally confessing her love as well!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**

**P.s: Guys I'm also doing a Host fanfic, it's about Ian if he were inserted with a soul! s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises**

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	5. You cannot warn against hurt

Hello everyone! OMG GUYS WE GOT 3 REVIEWS ON THE LAST ONE! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! I ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FAVORITES

This is a fairly boring chapter but you need this information :) I'll be nice and put the next one up soon!

For this chapter I hope to finally get those 5 reviews!~ :P

**Replies:** Milarqui That's true... Well this chapter certainly will put a damper on that:D

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As I stride toward the elevator, I fling my bow to one side and my quiver to the other. I brush past the gaping Avoxes who guard the elevators and hit the number twelve button with my fist. The doors slide together and I zip upward. I actually make it back to my floor without breaking something. I can hear the others calling me from the sitting room, but I fly down the hall into my room, bolt the door, and fling myself onto my bed.

Now I've done it! Now I've ruined everything! If I'd stood even a ghost of chance, it vanished when I sent that arrow flying at the Gamemakers. What will they do to me now? Arrest me? Execute me? Cut my tongue and turn me into an Avox so I can wait on the future tributes of Panem? What was I thinking, shooting at the Gamemakers? Of course, I wasn't, I was shooting at that apple because I was so angry at being ignored. I wasn't trying to kill one of them. If I were, they'd be dead!

Peeta eventually comes, he knocks on the door for what seems like forever before he realizes I'm not letting him in. When Effie taps on the door to call me to dinner, I decide I may as well go. The scores will be televised tonight. It's not like I can hide what happened forever.

The adults begin some chitchat about the weather forecast, and I let my eyes meet Peeta's. He raises his eyebrows. A question. What happened? I just give my head a small shake. Then, as they're serving the main course, I hear Haymitch say, "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

Peeta jumps in. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw around some heavy objects and destroyed a few dummies with a mace until they told me I could go."

That makes me feel a bit better. It's not like Peeta attacked the Gamemakers, but at least he was provoked, too.

"And you, sweetheart?" says Haymitch.

Somehow Haymitch calling me sweetheart ticks me off enough that I'm at least able to speak. "I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

Everyone stops eating. "You what?" The horror in Effie's voice confirms my worse suspicions.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just. I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" I say defiantly.

"And what did they say?" says Cinna carefully.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," I say.

"Without being dismissed?" gasps Effie.

"I dismissed myself," I said. I remember how I promised Prim that I really would try to win and I feel like a ton of coal has dropped on me.

"Well, that's that," says Haymitch. Then he butters a roll.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" I ask. "Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," says Haymitch.

"More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us any way," says Peeta.

"Very true," says Haymitch. And I realize the impossible has happened. They have actually cheered me up. Haymitch picks up a pork chop with his fingers, which makes Effie frown, and dunks it in his wine. He rips off a hunk of meat and starts to chuckle. "What were their faces like?"

I can feel the edges of my mouth tilting up. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them." An image pops into my mind. "One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch."

Haymitch guffaws and we all start laughing except Effie, although even she is suppressing a smile. "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you." Then her eyes dart around as if she's said something totally outrageous. "I'm sorry, but that's what I think," she says to no one in particular.

"I'll get a very bad score," I say.

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," said Portia.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," says Peeta. "If that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards? One almost landed on my foot."

I grin at him and realize that I'm starving. I cut off a piece of pork, dunk it in mashed potatoes, and start eating. It's okay. My family is safe. And if they are safe, no real harm has been done.

After dinner, we go to sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with a seven. I don't know what she showed the judges, but she's so tiny it must have been impressive.

District 12 comes up last, as usual. Peeta pulls a ten. Instantly everyone is congratulating him. Over all the praise mine is what makes him smile. "When the hell did you learn to use a mace?" We were both smiling.

Eventually we regained our focus, just in time to see my score. A four. Nobody comments. I realized I should be embarrassed, but in truth I didn't care. Peeta sees that I'm not upset and smiles his goofy smile.

Cinna gets up and gives me a reassuring hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress." "More flames?" I ask. "Of a sort," he says mischievously.

As everyone leaves from the room Peeta stays behind with me. "A four? It doesn't make sense. You deserve a higher score." I regrettably blush at his words.

"I did shoot at them Peeta." We both chuckle quietly at the thought.

"Katniss. About tomorrow-"He trails off.

"What about it?" I smile back to him, asking him for him to continue.

"I have to do something. I know you aren't going to like it. Just know that I'm doing it for you." He reaches up and brushes his hand along my jaw. It isn't enough to distract me though.

I shove his hand away. "What are you doing Peeta?" I gazed firmly into his eyes. I refused to notice their colour. Peeta sighed and turned.

"I can't tell you." As if it wasn't torture enough he left, leaving me in the darkness. Peeta won't save me from the nightmares tonight.

Effie's knocking at the door, reminding me there's another "big, big, big day!" ahead. Tomorrow night will be our televised interviews. I guess the whole team will have their hands full readying us for that.

I get up and take a quick shower, being a bit more careful about the buttons I hit, and head down to the dining room. Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch are huddled around the table talking in hushed voices. That seems odd, but hunger wins out over curiosity and I load up my plate with breakfast before I join them.

The stew's made with tender chunks of lamb and dried plums today. Perfect on the bed of wild rice. I've shovelled about halfway through the mound when I realize no one's talking. I take a big gulp of orange juice and wipe my mouth. "So, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?"

"That's right," says Haymitch.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time," I say.

"Well, there's been a change of plans. About our current approach," says Haymitch.

"What's that?" I ask. I'm not sure what our current approach is. Trying to appear mediocre in front of the other tributes is the last bit of strategy I remember.

Haymitch shrugs. "Peeta has asked to be coached separately."

* * *

Stupid Peeta *slaps forehead angrily*

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	6. Preparations

Hello everyone! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! I ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FAVORITES

For this chapter I hope to finally get those 5 reviews!~ :P

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

For a moment, the cameras hold on Peeta's downcast eyes as what he says sinks in. Then I can see myself on the screen. I turn down as the blush threatens to form on my cheeks. I'm not sure whether to be mad or overjoyed. He had admitted he loved me. The only thing was that it was going to be displayed on screen.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," says Caesar, and there's a real edge of pain in his voice. The crowd is murmuring in agreement, a few have even given agonized cries.

"It's not good," agrees Peeta.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," says Caesar. "She didn't know?"

Peeta shakes his head. "Not until now."

I can see the double meaning to the words. I knew he liked me, but I never knew he loved me. I allow my eyes to flicker up to the screen long enough to see that the blush on my cheeks is unmistakable.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks the audience. The crowd screams assent. "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The roar of the crowd is deafening. Peeta has absolutely wiped the rest of us off the map with his declaration of love for me. When the audience finally settles down, he chokes out a quiet "Thank you" and returns to his seat. We stand for the anthem. I have to raise my head out of the required respect and cannot avoid seeing that every screen is now dominated by a shot of Peeta and me, separated by a few feet that in the viewers' heads can never be breached. Poor tragic us.

But I know better.

After the anthem, the tributes file back into the Training Center lobby and onto the elevators. I make sure to veer into a car that does not contain Peeta. The crowd slows our entourages of stylists and mentors and chaperones, so we have only each other for company. No one speaks. My elevator stops to deposit four tributes before I am alone and then find the doors opening on the twelfth floor. Peeta has only just stepped from his car when Irun. I run from everything and everyone.

I find myself on the roof of all places, not entirely sure how I got up here. I'm just able to hide my face from anywhere I assume there's cameras before I let the tears flow. How stupid I was. I was supposed to be fierce, I was going in the arena tomorrow and here I am crying. I bang my hand against the wall I'm facing. It hurts. I curse but it is lost in the wind.

The tears have blurred my vision and I can't hear anything over the wind. That's probably why Peeta startled me. "Katniss." He doesn't say anything.

Of all the nerve, I barely stop myself from shoving him. "Get out Peeta. You've done enough." I used the most venom I can manage to taint my words. I can feel him cringe but he doesn't leave. "Damn it Peeta! Go away!" I push up from the ground and rush inside a small building. It was filled with flowers.

I childishly push them all off the table and sit on it. To hell with the flowers. To hell with Peeta. I'm not surprised when he follows me and sits down as well.

"I suppose I was alluding myself to think my… Confession. Would make you feel any better." I can tell he's mad at himself. I sigh and pull my hair down to cover my face as I wipe away the tears. His gentle hand on my cheek hurts me. I cringe away from the sting.

"Why did you do that to me?" I sound so fragile. I know I should be punishing myself for being so vulnerably stupid. "All these lies. And now you dare to try to comfort me!" I turn to glare at him. He doesn't shrink away from my gaze.

"I would never lie to you Katniss." He grabbed my chin again, this time I slapped his hand away.

"You knew. You knew how hard it was to let you in." I get off the table and kick over a pot plant that hadn't yet been destroyed.

Peeta grabs my arm and envelops me in a hug. "I am so sorry Katniss." He whispers is into my ear as he pulls me back against him.

I sigh, I can't resist him. "How could you Peeta?"

"It's going to help I promise. You're going to get so many sponsors now."

"Don't do it again. If there is anything else you're planning tell me right now." I turned around and stared directly into his eyes. He was hesitant before he shook his head.

"There's nothing else." I sighed and pulled him back out of the greenhouse. Peeta helped me sit down and he dashed inside. I wiped my eyes again before looking at the sky. The Capitol lights ruined most of the effect from the stars, but it was still beautiful. Eventually Peeta returned with a few blankets and a tray of food. He dumped the blankets on the ground and I spread them out.

"I got us some food." He placed the tray down and helped me sort out the blankets. Peeta crawled and lied down behind me. He pulled me into his lap and I leant back against him. He handed me a plate and kissed my forehead, I couldn't help but cringe slightly from his touch.

"I'm sorry." He repeated his words softly and didn't speak again as we ate. We would be in the arena tomorrow. I grimaced at the thought. Peeta as if sensing my worry started brushing his fingers through my hair. I did not cringe from this.

"We are allies right?" My words were a question. He didn't seem to understand at first.

"Always." He hesitantly raised my hand and kissed it. Satisfied that I did not cringe away he kissed it again.

"Katniss. Don't look at the cornucopia alright?"

I frowned. "Why not?"

"If there is a bow there, I don't want you to get distracted. Just get out as soon as possible alright?"

"What about you?" He had hurt me. Whatever we had before was damaged, but I still worried for him.

"I'll follow you." I felt him lean down and kiss me on the cheek. I reached back and ran my hand up and down his back.

We didn't talk again until it was time for us to go to bed. I'm glad he didn't try to follow me into my room. He said his goodbyes and disappeared into his. I did the same and soon I was in bed. Sleep didn't hold for long after I awoke from a nightmare. I punished myself. I needed my sleep. I grimaced realizing what I needed to do.

I walked across the hall and knocked lightly on Peeta's door. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey." He whispered. Peeta opened his door wider and gestured for me to enter. It was too dark for me to see much but I saw his sheets were a mess.

"Nightmares?" I suggested to a nearly invisible Peeta.

"Nightmares." Peeta confirmed. Silently I crawled into the bed and curled up on the edge of the bed, trying to take up as little space as possible. Peeta entered and did the same.

After a few minutes the baker's boy cleared his throat. He caught my attention so that I wasn't too startled when he grabbed me and pulled me toward him. Sighing I sunk into his chest and closed my eyes. I could almost feel his grin.

"Goodnight Katniss." He kissed my cheek ever so gently. I felt my eyelids dropping and I was asleep.

When I wake up Portia is beaming at the sight of me and Peeta in bed I practically race out of his room and back into mine.

Cinna comes to me before dawn, gives me a simple shift to wear, and guides me to the roof. My final dressing and preparations will be alone in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appears out of thin air and a ladder drops down. I place my hands and feet on the lower rungs and instantly it's as if I'm frozen. Some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.

I expect the ladder to release me then, but I'm still stuck when a woman in a white coat approaches me carrying a syringe. "This is just your tracker, Katniss. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she says.

Still? I'm a statue. But that doesn't prevent me from feeling the sharp stab of pain as the needle inserts the metal tracking device deep under the skin on the inside of my forearm. Now the Gamemakers will always be able to trace my whereabouts in the arena. Wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

As soon as the tracker's in place, the ladder releases me. The woman disappears and Cinna is retrieved from the roof, An Avox boy comes in and directs us to a room where breakfast has been laid out. I eat as much as I can; knowing food may be scarce in the arena.

The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out, suggesting that we're nearing the arena. The hovercraft lands and Cinna and I go back to the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena. We follow instructions to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. In the Capitol, they call it the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard. The place animals go before slaughter.

Everything is brand-new, I will be the first and only tribute to use this Launch Room. The arenas are historic sites, preserved after the Games. Popular destinations for Capitol residents to visit, to vacation. Go for a month, rewatch the Games, tour the catacombs, visit the sites where the deaths took place. You can even take part in reenactments. They say the food is excellent.

I shower and clean my teeth. Cinna does my hair in my simple trademark braid down my back. Then the clothes arrive, the same for every tribute. Cinna has had no say in my outfit, does not even know what will be in the package, but he helps me dress in the undergarments, simple tawny pants, light green blouse, sturdy brown belt, and thin, hooded black jacket that falls to my thighs. "The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," he says.

I think I'm finished when Cinna pulls the gold mockingjay pin from his pocket. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Off the green outfit you wore on the train," he says. I remember now taking it off my mother's dress, pinning it to the shirt. "It's your district token, right?" I nod and he fastens it on my shirt. "It barely cleared the review board. Some thought the pin could be used as a weapon, giving you an unfair advantage. But eventually, they let it through," says Cinna. "They eliminated a ring from that District One girl, though. If you twisted the gemstone, a spike popped out. Poisoned one. She claimed she had no knowledge the ring transformed and there was no way to prove she did. But she lost her token. There, you're all set. Move around. Make sure everything feels comfortable."

I walk, run in a circle, swing my arms about. "Yes, it's fine. Fits perfectly."

"Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," says Cinna. "Unless you think you could eat any more?"

I turn down food but accept a glass of water that I take tiny sips of as we wait on a couch.

"Do you want to talk, Katniss?" Cinna asks.

I shake my head but after a moment hold out my hand to him. Cinna encloses it in both of his. And this is how we sit until a pleasant female voice announces it's time to prepare for launch.

Still clenching one of Cinna's hands, I walk over and stand on the circular metal plate. "Remember run, find water. The rest will follow," he says. I nod. "And remember this. I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."

"Truly?" I whisper.

"Truly," says Cinna. He leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "Good luck, girl on fire." And then a glass cylinder is lowering around me, breaking our handhold, cutting him off from me. He taps his fingers under his chin. Head high.

I lift my chin and stand as straight as I can. The cylinder begins to rise. For maybe fifteen seconds, I'm in darkness and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the open air. For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and I'm conscious only of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees.

Then I hear the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith, as his voice booms all around me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

I think Peeta's pissed me off. I don't rlly want to write him atm. O well I'm glad they made up kinda :)

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links: **

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

** \/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	7. The Arena

Hello everyone! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! I ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FAVORITES

**NOTE: **I am writing a completely new games! Yay! I've been looking forward to writing this forever! (Sorry for a shorter chapter today guys 3)

For this chapter I hope to finally get those 5 reviews!~ :P

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I analyse my surroundings immediately. Behind me seems to be a large spans of forest. The rest of the surrounding land seems to drop off. Some kind of cliff. I dare to look towards the middle, making sure not to stare directly at the cornucopia. It's a lake. At least I know a source of water. It's a backup plan as I know the careers will take over the area. I look directly around me. Towards the forest there's a sheet of plastic with a throwing knife on it. I can tell because it has a slimmer handle and a thinner blade. That should be easy to grab.

I notice a orange backpack further out. I will be getting that too. I have enough time to look for Peeta. He is about 12 tributes away from me. I gesture my head towards the forest and he nods in understanding. Finally I ready myself to dash for that knife.

The gong sounds and I make it to the knife. I grab it and stuff the plastic in my pocket before moving to the backpack. There is another boy there though so I shove him away and run for the forest. There's a cry of anger and I turn just in time to see Clove throwing three knives at me. The first I manage to dodge and it sticks into the ground on my left. I reach down and grab it but her second knife is flying towards me. I have just enough time to deflect it from my head. It slashes my arm but there's no time to worry about it.

The third I block with my backpack and pull out the knife. Clove is standing there now, shocked. She didn't think I would be able to dodge them all. I smiled smugly and pulled out one of the throwing knives I had collected. I throw it at her, aiming for her heart. She manages to pull away at the last second but it sticks into her shoulder at a painful depth. I smile and forget about her, running back towards the forest. I didn't get the chance to keep an eye on Peeta so as soon as I reach the cover of the tree's I climb up it and look around.

It's a mess down there, bodies lying limp everywhere. I find Clove, she is staggering towards the lake. Marvel and Glimmer, finally Peeta. He's fighting Cato. I swear and jump off the tree. I must help him. I reach the clearing and search frantically for him. He had moved out to my right and I race towards him, pulling out my last two knives. Cato is distracted fighting against Peeta. I yell out and throw my two knives.

Cato notices just in time and dodges the first one that I had aimed at his throat. The second one lodges into his thigh. He collapses but I run for Peeta. _Save Peeta_. He's just standing there panting. When I reach him I see he has a burlap sack strung on his back. _Save Peeta_. My attention suddenly focuses on Cato. He's lying defenceless on the ground, momentarily stunned. _Save Peeta_. I grin and reach down, yanking out the knife lodged in his legs. It would be so easy now to just end him. One slice to the throat. _Save Peeta_. I can't get to him though. I hadn't realise Peeta had been tugging on my arm. What did he want? He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulders.

"Damn it Peeta I had him!" I pound against his back but it's no use.

"You're fine Katniss. We are both okay. Calm down." I hadn't realised I was crying. I stop thrashing and go limp.

He slows down and lowers me to the ground. "Damn it Peeta! Why were you at the Cornucopia!" I jump up and start walking again.

"I had to grab you this." I hear him pulling off the sack he had. I can't help my curiosity and turn around.

"My bow!" I dash towards him and grab the shimmering object out of his hand.

"That's not all I got." Peeta empties the rest of the sack on the ground. A pile of things tumble out. I noted the key things, knives, food, water and even a mace!

I can't help but smile at him. "How did you get this?" I grab out some leather straps. It seems they will string through the holes in my belt easily. This will be good to make a few holsters for my Knives.

"I can handle myself Katniss." He smiles smugly before placing the equipment back in the sack.

I frown. "Let me carry some" I grab his hand and push it away gently. My orange backpack won't hold too much. I chew my bottom lip.

"Here Katniss." He hands me a backpack I hadn't seen. I grin and stuff half of the food and water and most of the wire into it. There's also a few medical supplies. I take half of those as well.

Peeta pushes all of the knives over to me. Eight in total, three normal ones and five throwing ones. I strap the leather through and make holsters for four of them. I figure I would only need three throwing knives and one normal knife at a time. I shrug my bag on. Peeta has managed to convert the strap to be able to wrap under his arm and over his neck. I tie it at the front for him.

"We best find some Water." He begins to walk away. I can't help but notice the mace that hangs at his side. I don't want to imagine what he looks like when he uses it.

After a few more minutes of walking I realise the pain in my hand. I had completely forgotten about the cut. It was concealed bellow my sleeve. I kneel down and see what the damage is.

"That looks bad Katniss." Of course Peeta's already kneeling at my side shrugging his pack off. I have to admit though it does look fairly bad. The gash starts from the underside of my wrist to just below my elbow. It isn't too deep but it's fairly long. Peeta pulls my arm to him and begins bandaging it.

"Thank you." I smile at him and gain a goofy grin in response. I couldn't help myself when I lent forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Jeeze Katniss is a badass!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	8. Meeting Rue

Hello everyone! THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH! I ALSO VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS

**NOTE: **I am writing a completely new games! Yay! I've been looking forward to writing this forever! (Sorry about this chapter, I was really tired today.)

For this chapter I hope to finally get those 5 reviews!~ :P

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR UPSETTING YOU (with the ' fake' chapter, I jsut wanted to make sure oyu know how much it meant to me that anyone was reading this), BUT I AM UPLOADING THIS ON THE SAME DAY! I DID DELIVER A NEW CHAPTER TO ALL MY LOVELIES :)**

**A quick message from me: **This is my first story to upload on fanfic, **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: **Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I knew it was stupid. It was a terrible time to be doing this. But I was just so happy we had survived the blood bath! We had survived the initial bloodbath! I couldn't believe it and I stopped moving.

Peeta noticed. "What's wrong? " He stroked my cheek gently and began pulling me forward.

"We survived the fight Peeta." I stumbled forward, trying to regain control over my body.

"Of course we did Katniss! You were amazing." He smiled again and turned his attention back to walking. At least one of us was taking control.

I sighed and walked with him. I don't think either of us knew where we were going. We needed water though. A permanent source. We walked for about ten minutes before I stopped. Hunting in the woods back at district twelve, I had always listened of for the sound of prey. I was so adapt that I could hear the padding of a rabbits foot on a ground at least a few feet away. That's why I was so sure something was following us. I stopped Peeta.

"Something's in the tree's Peeta." He stopped and looked up. I guess he didn't see anything because he looked at me with a doubting look.

I shook my head and pulled him forward. I did not need him concerned for my mental status. Of all things in the arena. Eventually though I definitely heard it. Something landing on a branch above us. In a swift motion I had my bow out with an arrow ready to let it fly. There wasn't a target though when I looked up. Just the rustling on leaves.

"I'm going up there." I announced to Peeta, not bothering to wait for his response. I strapped the bow back on my back and began to climb. The tree I chose had enough limbs. I reached the top quickly.

It took me a while to see her. She was so tiny and well hidden. I guess she revealed herself though. "Rue!" I couldn't contain my happiness. I pulled back some leaves of see her better. My response was a smile. I frowned though, how had she kept up with us this whole way? As if sensing what I was going to ask she turned and climbed from tree to tree, making an arch and coming back. No, climbing was not accurate enough. She was flying.

"Peeta you'll never guess who was following us." I climbed down ahead of little Rue. I fell from the lower limb of the tree but Peeta caught me. He chuckled and helped me to stand.

Peeta glanced up into the trees. His lips forming the shape of a question. _Who?_ But he didn't need to ask. She climbed down swiftly, even better than I had. She was incredible. She smiled politely at both of us. She was able to climb so high. It gave me an idea.

"Rue were you able to see any pond's or streams?" She shook her head.

"I can go up and look again if you want. I'm faster up there than down here anyway." For some reason I didn't doubt that. Peeta didn't disagree and soon it was us that were following Rue. I had to admit her speed was admirable. It was actually difficult to keep up with her. True to her word she managed to find a small pond. Both Peeta and I could barely wait the time for it to be properly sanitised. I filled an extra bottle for Rue and, whilst drinking from my own bottle, I headed towards the base of a tree and chucked it up for her.

"Thanks." She called out. I barely saw her move to a branch shaped like a fork. I returned to Peeta who was sitting down. I could dare say it was actually nice to be here.

Peeta held his arm out and I scooted up to his side and rested my head against his shoulder. It was getting dark now. "Peeta. We should get in a tree." I said it gently. Not wanting to rush.

"I think I'm good on the ground here. Besides, I can't climb a tree." He chuckled, but I could tell he wasn't going to be persuaded. I pulled off my backpack and left him with the sheet of plastic. He could at least use this to protect him from the wet earth.

I shrugged my backpack on and got up. Peeta pulled me back down though and planted a quick kiss on my lips. Grinning I went over to the closest tree to where Peeta was making camp and climbed. By the time I reached an appropriate branch to make camp in it was dark. Going by feel I pulled out my sleeping bag, climbed in and tied myself to the tree with some rope. I suddenly remembered about rue.

"Rue?" I barely made out her face as she peeked at me from a tree nearby. I patted the sleeping bag. She understood immediately and shook her head, holding up her hands which were covered in socks. I scrunched my nose; it was far too cold for that. I patted my sleeping bag again, there was enough room for her. Hell there was enough room for two of her. Hesitantly she made her way over. I pulled the sleeping bag open and she slid in. As soon as I had her zipped up she sighed in relief.

"Rue, how would you like it if we were allies?" The idea perplexed me, why hadn't I offered earlier?

"I would like that very much." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but be reminded of Prim and I pulled her closer to my chest. This little thing mustn't be harmed.

I called down to Peeta goodnight and got a similar response. I could tell he was close. I was a light sleeper. If anyone came I would have them dead within a second. My hand twitched toward the bow that lay at my waist. Cato would not touch Peeta again. When the anthem came I only took time to notice that neither Cato nor Clove had died to the wounds I had given them. I suppose that made sense. I'm sure they either had enough sponsors or enough supplies form the cornucopia.

Feeling Rue's tiny head resting against my shoulder was comforting, and I fell asleep soon dreaming of Prim.

* * *

Rue Peeta AND Katniss! Would more could we want!

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	9. MockingJay

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys! Love you all (so hows your day going? I hope its good!)

I don't wanna talk about this chapter *sniffles*

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: SM owns twilight ETC.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rue was frantically waking me. "Katniss get up! Katniss we have to run there's a fire!" I shot straight up and looked around. Immediately I saw it, a huge wall of flame coming straight for us.

"Okay. Stay up here and get away from it. If we get split up we'll try to circle back here and meet up." Rue nodded. In the time I had explained it to her I had my sleeping bag packed and myself untied from the branch. I nearly forgot to grab my bow and arrows as well as my holstered weapons.

Peeta caught me as I dropped from the tree. We didn't bother with pleasantries. "Where do we run to Katniss?" That was true. Which way should we go? Then I saw a few rabbits in the distance heading towards the right.

"We follow the rabbits." I bolted towards them. If I lost track of them that may mean death for us. Peeta followed closely. The rabbits were able to show us the best path with the least roots and stones, but we still tripped a few times. By the time we reached a clearing and seemed to have lost the fire both of us collapsed to the ground. There was no way that fire was natural, the way it seemed to chase us. The Gamemakers must have wanted us here in the clearing.

I turned to Peeta, barely getting the words out between coughs. "Gamemakers wanted us here. Why?" He raised his finger slowly to point to the other side of the clearing. There they were, the Careers, seeming unaffected by the fire. They were towering over a small boy. My hands automatically went to my bow. I wasn't going to let them touch him. Peeta grasped my wrist though.

"We can't." I thought for a moment. We were in no shape to fight these four Careers. I grimaced and let Peeta pull me back into the forest, away from the clearing and away from the boy.

We both slowly made our way back to our pond. It seemed like most of the smoke had cleared. I was grateful, I hated to admit it but the smoke was affecting me. "Do you think Rue's okay?" Both Peeta and I had recovered, we were holding hands and I was leaning against him lightly.

"I'm sure she's fine. She would have been high enough to avoid the worst of the smoke and it would have probably been easier to travel through the trees than on the ground." Peeta frowned in thought. He always knew how to convince me. I smiled and glanced into the trees above, hoping we would see her soon.

I managed to shoot some rabbits that were slowed from the smoke. By the time we got back to the pond I had three rabbits and a squirrel –like creature. It would certainly be enough to feed the three of us. Rue was sitting on a rock near the pond when we got there.

"Think we can light a fire Peeta?" He looked around before nodding. I assume he left to get some firewood. I sat down next to Rue.

She was eating some berries. "I knew you'd be okay." She smiled and ran up to me. I couldn't help but smile when she hugged me.

"We're gonna cook these up." I lifted my kills up to show her. Her responding smile was beautiful.

Peeta returned with the wood and soon I was roasting rabbit on the fire. Peeta was sharing information about district twelve to Rue. "I work in a bakery with my parent's."

"What do you make?"

Peeta laughed. "Bread mainly. I get to ice the cakes though."

"That sounds like fun. Definitely better than gathering crops.' she wrinkled her nose and both Peeta and I laughed.

I turned to Rue. "Well. At least you get to have some food. All we get is coal."

"Oh no! We don't get to have any of the food. They would kill us if we tried to take some."

I exchanged a glance with Peeta. "Peacekeepers sound very strict in eleven. Back at twelve they don't do much. I don't think I've ever seen someone whipped."

"You're lucky. I think your rabbits burning." I looked down. It was singed black. I swore and pulled it out with a stick. I scraped off the burnt bits, the inside looked good though.

Victoriously I held up the leg of the rabbit and both Peeta and Rue grinned. I let them share the first rabbit and moved on to cooking the rest of my kills. It was so nice sitting around a fire eating food and sharing stories.

"Well. I'm the oldest of all my siblings so I feed them and everything. It's worth it though. Every time my brother see's the food I bring home he laughs and runs up to hug me." She smiled at the memory. Rue was a strong girl. She worked in the fields and placed her name in the reapings multiple times for food. She reminded me so much of Prim, but she was also strong like me. I couldn't help but love her.

Once we had eaten our fair share we restocked the fire so it would burn through the night. Rue climbed a tree and I stayed with Peeta for a few more seconds.

"What are we going to do Peeta?" We had to protect Rue. We had too.

"Protect her." Peeta nodded and I smiled. I kissed him on the lips this time. Not a quick peck on the cheeks. He was such an amazing man. I'm so glad he was mine. Yes, Peeta was mine. The snapping of a branch stopped me. It was followed by footsteps, at least one set. I pulled back.

"Someone's coming." I pulled out my bow to aim it at whoever emerged. Peeta pulled out his mace.

There were more footsteps now, at least three sets. "The Careers." Both Peeta and I came to the same conclusion.

Clove emerged first, her shoulder bandaged. She looked ill, I suppose my knife did more damage than I thought. I nodded to Peeta and shot at her throat, she dodged it but in the time she took to regain her feet I was on top of her. I had my knife to her throat when Cato called out. I swore but didn't move from Clove. I hoped Peeta would have my back.

"Kill her Katniss." I heard him block a blow from Cato. I turned my attention back to Clove. She sneered and spat in my face. I turned away as I slit her throat.

The cannon fired immediately and I went to help Peeta. I ran and aimed an arrow at Cato but something slammed into my side. Glimmer glared at me.

She was holding some kind of sword but she looked inexperienced with it. I rolled back and threw two knives at her to distract her. It worked, the first she managed to duck from but the other scraped her cheek. She growled at me and lunged for me. Stupid of her. I positioned my knife and when she landed on me the knife plunged into her heart with her own weight.

I pushed her limp body off of me and dusted myself off.

I didn't see him. Or hear him. I just managed to turn and see Rue, diving from the trees. Marvel had thrown a spear.

"No!" I dived forward to pull her out of the way. It was too late. With an angry snarl I ripped out my bow and had an arrow streaming through the air, aimed at his neck. He was defenceless and it landed with a sickening thud in his neck. I didn't watch though and listened as two cannons fired signalling Glimmer and Marvels death. Rue was lying on the floor. I slid down next to her and pulled out the spear

"No Rue. No no no no no." The words were a coo as I stoked her hair. Her eyes were brimming with tears. I didn't pay attention. I didn't think about the three people I just killed. This girl in front of me had saved my life, and doomed her own. I was crying now too.

She smiled. "Don't cry Katniss. I'll be fine." She tried to speak with clarity but I could hear the pain in her words. What could I do? I placed my hands over the wound to stop the bleeding but it didn't work. The wound was too deep. Carefully I lifted her into my lap and continued stroking her hair.

"You're going to be alright Rue. I'm here okay? Don't close your eyes." I could hear the hopelessness to my words though. There wasn't anything I could do.

"Katniss. Sing me a song." Her voice was faint now. She wouldn't live much longer.

I thought for a moment. There were hardly any songs I remembered.

I gave a small cough, swallowed hard, and began:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Rue's eyes have fluttered shut. Her chest moves but only slightly. I vaguely sense Peeta standing over me. But all I cared about was this little girl, this little angel. My throat releases the tears and they slide down my cheeks. But I have to finish the song for her.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

The final lines are barely audible.

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Everything's still and quiet. Then, almost eerily, the mockingjays take up my song.

For a moment, I sit there, watching my tears drip down on her face. Rue's cannon fires. I lean forward and press my lips against her temple. Slowly, as if not to wake her, I lay her head back on the ground and release her hand.

Peeta kneels down next to me. Something in me triggers and pushes him away. Nobody can touch Rue. No. I continue stroking her hair. She looks so peaceful.

Peeta tries again, this time he grabs my shoulders forcefully and pulls me away.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	10. Aftermath

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys! Love you all (so hows your day going? I hope its good!)

We are slowing down on the reviews :/ I know not all of you could be bothered but it really inspires me to write from hearing from you guys! so mma ask you some questions to help you out:

Should I write catching fire once I ? Or skip to the part in Mockingjay where Peeta is crazy (I've been looking forward to writing that part :D)

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Peeta." I begged helplessly. He had trapped me against his chest. I could sense how conflicted he was. Even if he let me go back to her what could I do?

"Katniss." He sighed and ran. My last hopes of seeing Rue again vanished.

After a few minutes of him running with me in his arms, I suppose I finally realised Rue was dead. I would never see her flying through the trees, or hear her melodious laugh again. I tucked my head into Peeta's chest and sobbed. By the time Peeta set me down his shirt was soaked from my tears.

Peeta lied down next to me and pulled me into his chest. I had stopped crying now. Peeta simply encompassed me in his arms. I used the few moments we had in somewhat privacy to grieve.

I grieved for the girl who had stolen my heart. Rue had saved my life, even though I was trying to protect her. I grieved for the three tributes dead by my hand. Nobody deserved to die. I felt incredibly sick thinking about it. Finally, I grieved for home. I wanted to go home.

I wiped my eyes and tugged on Peeta's sleeve. "I want to go home Peeta."

He thought for a moment. "Tell you what Katniss, go to sleep right now and you will be home."

I did as he told me. The dreams I had were sad. Rue flying through the trees with her arms outstretched. It reminded me so much of a bird. Prim entered my dreams, I was reading to her on the floor. She laughed about something. Finally Gale. I missed my best friend. I wondered what he thought about me in the games. I wondered what he thought about Peeta.

"You look nice when you sleep. You don't frown." Of course this made me frown. Peeta laughed at me.

I sat up and glanced around. We were in a cave. I thought about what our situation was. "Who's left Peeta?"

"Cato and Foxface."

"Foxface?" I was glad he took up my nickname for her but I was curious as to how she was still alive.

Peeta opened his mouth to answer when trumpets began to play. I jumped up and ran outside to hear the announcements.

"Greetings tributes. There has been a slight rule change. According to this new rule two tributes from each district may be crowned victors. That is all." There was static as the sound was shut off. Peeta had exited the cave as well and now had his arm wrapped around my waist.

I didn't understand what this meant. Two tributes from each district? Peeta answered my question for me. "Katniss. It means we get to go home!" I wanted to turn to him. Tell him it must be a mistake. But he swooped me up and spun me around before kissing me. We hadn't kissed like this before. This was entirely hope and passion. It made the alien feeling return and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him.

"What about Cato and Foxface?" I broke the celebration. "We have to kill Cato Peeta."

He frowned before realisation struck. He turned pale for a second before gulping then slowly nodding his head. I'm not sure what upset him but he returned slowly back into the cave. I leaned against a tree and sighed.

"It seems I'll have to kill Cato." I mumbled to myself in thought.

I barely noticed it as a parachute landed next to my feet. Why would Haymitch send me a parachute? I bent down and opened it.

Inside is a knife. I glanced down at my belt, I still had my normal one here. I'm pretty sure I had more in my backpack. I nearly missed the small slip of paper. I opened it and read:

_Make it a show, Sweetheart._

Make what a show? He sent a knife. Was he talking about me killing Cato? But why would I need to make that a show? There must have been a reason that I had to please the capital for. I frowned. I thought about what had happened. I don't need any more sponsor gifts. We haven't made any deals with anyone. The only thing that, wait, the rule change. Haymitch must think they will go back on their word.

If they do then only Peeta or I can go home. He would kill himself to let me go home. No! I couldn't let that happen. But if I wanted to keep this rule change, did that mean I had to torture Cato? Could I do that? The idea sickened me. Firstly the idea of actually hurting someone. I had killed the others instantly. If I had to torture Cato. I shuddered at the notion. Also if I did this, I would be losing myself. Becoming what the capital wanted. A vicious killing machine.

I couldn't lose Peeta though. I would be willing to kill myself so he could go home. I could do that in a second. But even if I could do it, what about Prim? Maybe I was just trying to be selfish. But I had to consider my mother and Prim. Always Prim. If both Peeta and I won then my family would get money and I could help Gale with that! I started considering actually killing Cato the way the Capital want. I would do it, for Peeta and everyone back home in 12. What would it do to me though? I would surely hate myself. Peeta would be mad too. I might lose him as a… friend, but then again I saved his life. I could live knowing he was safe and I was in pain.

That's it then. I had to torture Cato. For Prim. I would do it for Prim a thousand times over. I didn't know if Haymitch would listen, but I hoped he would. I looked up to the tree line, to where I thought cameras may be, and mouthed two simple words. "Help me."

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	11. Becoming a monster, or a hero?

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys! Love you all (so hows your day going? I hope its good!)

We are slowing down on the reviews :/ I know not all of you could be bothered but it really inspires me to write from hearing from you guys! so mma ask you some questions to help you out:

Should I write catching fire once I ? Or skip to the part in Mockingjay where Peeta is crazy (I've been looking forward to writing that part :D)

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Almost instantly another parachute fell towards me. I did not smile though, there was nothing to celebrate. I opened the parachute. Inside was a vile of liquid. I twisted off the lid and sniffed. It smelled sweet, sickly sweet. Sleep syrup. Who could I use it on? Cato, I didn't see why. Foxface, I didn't know where she was. That left Peeta. I realised then what Haymitch intended. Even if he would see Cato's death in the recap it would surely be better than seeing it first hand. I grimaced then went to make something to poor this into.

"Peeta. I thought you might be hungry." I realised how quickly this was moving along. Peeta would be asleep soon. Then I just had to find Cato.

Peeta stood up and walked to me. I handed the small pot out to him. I had mashed some berries together, hoping it would cover the sweetness of the Sleep syrup. He smiled and took it. He got through four spoonful's, then he frowned.

"This is very sweet Katniss."

I smiled innocently. "I used some berries that I found by the stream for a treat."

He frowned again, his eyes widening with realisation. "I've had this before."

I forced another spoonful into his mouth. "Sleep Syrup!" He realised too late. His eyes began closing as he tried to cough up whatever remained in his mouth. I held my hand over his mouth as he slowly fell to the ground.

I covered the entrance to the cave. I doubted how long he would sleep for. I hoped it would give me enough time. I only bothered to bring the knife with me. I wasn't sure what damage Peeta had done to him but I assumed he wouldn't have let Cato get away unharmed.

I trekked through the forest as the sun set. The forest seemed more lively in the dark. Finally I made it to the clearing, my eyes glancing around looking for Cato. I found him finally, he was lying on the ground. I walked towards him, not bothering to try to sneak up to him. He didn't look well at all when I got to him.

"Come to finish me off Katniss? That's what they've wanted all along." He didn't flinch when I dived at him, pinning him down.

I pushed my knee into the wound on his leg and he cried out in pain. "I never realised though. Of course I never realised. All these kid's dead so you could get to go home with your lover boy." I grimaced. It was true. I pulled out my knife and looked away. I felt the blade run through his arm. His cries were hardly muffled by the hand I held against his mouth.

"I don't blame you though. It's them not you. The monsters." These were the last things I heard. I suppose I went into some kind of state, barely conscious. I felt myself moving but didn't know why. Heard someone screaming but didn't know who. My eyes never found what I was looking for until I was done. I got up from what remained of the limp body of Cato.

I couldn't stand the sight of what I had done. I dashed into the lake. My stomach a mess and I couldn't help it when I was sick. There was so much blood. I scrubbed my hands. The blood wouldn't come off. I vaguely felt myself crying but all I could see was blood. My stomach lurched again.

I was still covered in blood when I got out of the lake. All that remained was a pool of blood from Cato. I didn't look at it again. I stumbled back towards the cave. What have I done? I couldn't answer the question. I don't know how many times I fell before I was simply just lying on the ground.

I didn't want to move. I wanted to bury myself. Hide myself from everything and just die. But when I heard a scream I bolted straight up. I had completely forgotten about Foxface! Peeta was unconscious and defenceless. I ran as fast as I could straight to the cave and busted through the opening.

I was confused at first. Peeta was still just lying on the floor. Foxface was standing over him.

"I thought you would be different Katniss. But you forgot who your enemy was." She pulled out something from her pocket. Berries of some kind.

"I hope you enjoy your time with Peeta, Katniss." She held her hand up and shouted. "Death to the Capital! Death to Snow!" She swallowed the berries and collapsed to the floor. Dead.

The following moments went quickly. Peeta woke when Foxfaces cannon went off. In that time I had inspected the berries and discovered they were Nightlock. I heard the hovercraft appear, Peeta was unstable on his feet, so I helped him outside.

They lowered a ladder from the hovercraft, Peeta and I climbed on. I vaguely heard the announcement of our victory. Once we were on the craft they separated us. I went mad, the attendants had no chance against me. They took Peeta. I had to find him. I kicked whoever I could before they grabbed me by the arms and inserted a needle into my arm. I barely made out my scream before I was unconscious.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! If you manage to get 5 reviews I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	12. Reunion soon

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys! Love you all (so hows your day going? I hope its good!)

It really inspires me to write from hearing from you guys! so Imma ask you some questions to help you out:

Should I write catching fire once I ? Or skip to the part in Mockingjay where Peeta is crazy (I've been looking forward to writing that part :D)

**I'm sad that not as many of you are wanting to share your opinion on my story (review) :( I'm not sure if it's because it's bad or you just don't wanna write a review, alas the show must go on, I will continue updating, even if we get 0 reviews. Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me~!**

**A quick message from me:** **PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Random disclaimer: Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure of anything when I woke. I was in a pristine white room. I didn't move though. There was something wrong with me. I realised I was crying. Why was I crying? I couldn't remember. My sobs became louder at this, I was so confused. I thought for a while trying to remember, but then again, maybe I shouldn't remember. I knew I had to find someone though.

I threw back the sheets and stood, realising I was wearing some very plain clothes. These were not my clothes. I walked to the wall I thought a door would be but there was none. Strange.

I called out. "Hello?"

Silence. No response. I began to get agitated. I really needed to find this Person. I needed to find Peeta. Yes that was this boy's name. I searched the other three walls and they all turned out to be the same. I started feeling the walls, maybe there was a latch or a false wall. There was a section on the original wall that felt rougher, I supposed it was a different material just covered with the same white. I pressed against it, it didn't give. I knew I should be abel to break this. I looked aroudnt he room. The only thing was the bed. I grimaced. Unless the rails would detach.

I treaded up to the bed and looked for a lever to detach the rails. I didn't find one so I just yanked it off. It worked! I ran over to the wall and began hitting it. The rail worked well. Soon the material, which turned out to be some kind of door, bent enough that I would be able to squeeze through it. I finally managed to stop crying. Only a few whimpers every now and then.

I threw the rail away and crawled out. I emerged in a very bright hallway. I didn't know where to go, but there weren't many options. I decided to try my right first. A few doors down I heard a familiar voice. I bust open the door and there they were Effie, Haymitch, and Cinna.

"Well done, sweetheart." Haymitch congratulated me. I don't even think he was being sarcastic.

"Where's Peeta?" It all came back of course, every morsel of information from the games. I felt like crying again. I would wait for Peeta first.

"He's fine. Only they want to do your reunion live on air at the ceremony," says Haymitch.

"Go on with Cinna. He has to get you ready," says Haymitch.

It's a relief to be alone with Cinna, to feel his protective arm around my shoulders as he guides me away from them, down a few passages and to an elevator that leads to the lobby of the Training Center. The hospital then is far underground, even beneath the gym where the tributes practiced tying knots and throwing spears. The windows of the lobby are darkened, and a handful of guards stand on duty. No one else is there to see us cross to the tribute elevator. Our footsteps echo in the emptiness. And when we ride up to the twelfth floor, the faces of all the tributes who will never return flash across my mind and there's a heavy, tight place in my chest.

Cinna hands me over to my prep team. They exclaim about how well the capital fixed me up after the Arena. I didn't listen. I was so looking forward to seeing Peeta again that I hardly noticed when they left.

Cinna comes in with what appears to be an unassuming yellow dress across his arms.

"Have you given up the whole 'girl on fire' thing?" I ask.

"You tell me," he says, and slips it over my head. I immediately notice the padding over my breasts, adding curves that hunger has stolen from my body. My hands go to my chest and I frown.

"I know," says Cinna before I can object. "But the Gamemakers wanted to alter you surgically. Haymitch had a huge fight with them over it. This was the compromise." He stops me before I can look at my reflection. "Wait, don't forget the shoes." Venia helps me into a pair of flat leather sandals and I turn to the mirror.

I am still the "girl on fire." The sheer fabric softly glows. Even the slight movement in the air sends a ripple up my body. By comparison, the chariot costume seems garish, the interview dress too contrived. In this dress, I give the illusion of wearing candlelight.

"What do you think?" asks Cinna.

"I think it's the best yet," I say. When I manage to pull my eyes away from the flickering fabric, I'm in for something of a shock. My hair's loose, held back by a simple hairband. The makeup rounds and fills out the sharp angles of my face. A clear polish coats my nails. The sleeveless dress is gathered at my ribs, not my waist, largely eliminating any help the padding would have given my figure. The hem falls just to my knees. Without heels, you can see my true stature. I look, very simply, like a girl. A young one. Fourteen at the most. Innocent. Harmless. Yes, it is shocking that Cinna has pulled this off when you remember I've just won the Games.

This is a very calculated look. Nothing Cinna designs is arbitrary. I bite my lip trying to figure out his motivation.

"I thought it'd be something more. sophisticated-looking," I say.

"I thought Peeta would like this better," he answers carefully.

Peeta? No, it's not about Peeta. It's about the Capitol and the Gamemakers and the audience. Although I do not yet understand Cinna's design, it's a reminder the Games are not quite finished. And beneath his benign reply, I sense a warning. Of something he can't even mention in front of his own team.

We take the elevator to the level where we trained. It's customary for the victor and his or her support team to rise from beneath the stage. Cinna and the prep team peel off to change into their own costumes and take their positions, leaving me alone. In the gloom, I see a makeshift wall about ten yards away and assume Peeta's behind it.

The rumbling of the crowd is loud, so I don't notice Haymitch until he touches my shoulder. I spring away, startled, still half in the arena, I guess.

"Easy, just me. Let's have a look at you," Haymitch says. I hold out my arms and turn once. "Good enough."

It's not much of a compliment. "But what?" I say.

Haymitch's eyes shift around my musty holding space, and he seems to make a decision. "But nothing. How about a hug for luck?"

Okay, that's an odd request from Haymitch but, after all, we are victors. Maybe a hug for luck is in order. Only, when I put my arms around his neck, I find myself trapped in his embrace. He begins talking, very fast, very quietly in my ear, my hair concealing his lips.

"Listen up. You're in trouble. Word is the Capitol's furious about what happened in the arena. They aren't happy about the negativity to you torturing Cato," says Haymitch.

I feel dread coursing through me now, but I laugh as though Haymitch is saying something completely delightful because nothing is covering my mouth. "So, what? I had to do it Haymitch. For Peeta."

"Katniss. Do you love him?"

I was stunned. That alien feeling remerged, was that it? The beginnings of love. I took half a second and decided just to answer. Whatever the first answer is that comes to my head. "Yes."

Haymitch grinned and patted me on the back. "Then show them." He kisses me on the forehead and disappears into the gloom.

I tug on my skirt, willing it to be longer, wanting it to cover the knocking in my knees. Then I realize it's pointless. My whole body's shaking like a leaf. Hopefully, it will be put down to excitement. After all, it's my night.

What can be so bad about that? That's what they want. Almost all the districts want to see tributes get brutally murdered. Why was I different?

I wondered why Haymitch wanted me to show my love for Peeta. Was this how he thought I would calm them? I did kill Cato for Peeta. I had no doubt about that. For Prim and Peeta. There was no other reason. I killed Cato for the two people I loved more than my own life.

These are questions to be unravelled back home, in the peace and quiet of the woods, when no one is watching. Not here with every eye upon me. But I won't have that luxury for who knows how long. And right now, the most dangerous part of the Hunger Games is about to begin.

* * *

Alas the end of the chapter! do not fret however! I'll have another chapter up tommorow!

**Links:**

If you're interested in **hunger games** check out my take on it! (What if Katniss and Peeta were stronger emotionally AND physically? Would they still fall in love? Would Katniss be able to stand this stronger Peeta? My take on The Hunger Games. Please review!)

s/9666522/1/Everybody-has-to-be-stronger-A-Hunger- games-rewrite

If you're interested in **host** check out my take on it! (What if Ian was captured and inserted with a soul? Would Ian and Wanda get back together, or would the Soul turn them all over! Find out now!)

s/9672281/1/Keeping-Promises

If you're interested in **Twilight** check out my take on it! (What if Bella had been a vampire before she moved to forks? Edward's and Bella's POV)

s/9677957/1/Vampiric-from-the-beggining

Check out my **blog**! (replace () with .)

flightwritings()wordpress()com

**Oh so you wanted to review? Well look no further! (just follow the arrows reader) \/**

**\/**

**Nearly there**

**\/**

**PRESS THE BUTTTTTONNNNNNNN!**

**\/**


	13. Will the heart break?

The anthem booms in my ears, and then I hear Caesar Flickerman greeting the audience. Does he know how crucial it is to get every word right from now on? He must. He will want to help us. The crowd breaks into applause as the prep teams are presented. Portia and Cinna receive huge cheers, of course, they've been brilliant, had a dazzling debut. I now understand Cinna's choice of dress for me for tonight. I'll need to look as girlish and innocent as possible. Haymitch's appearance brings a round of stomping that goes on at least five minutes. Well, he's accomplished a first. Keeping not only one but two tributes alive. What if he hadn't warned me in time? Would I have acted differently? Flaunted the moment with the berries in the Capitol's face? No, I don't think so. But I could easily have been a lot less convincing than I need to be now. Right now. Because I can feel the plate lifting me up to the stage.

Blinding lights. The deafening roar rattles the metal under my feet. Then there's Peeta just a few yards away. He looks so clean and healthy and beautiful, My heart skips a beat at the site of him. But his smile is the same whether in mud or in the Capitol and when I see it, I take about three steps and fling myself into his arms. He staggers back, almost losing his balance. He rights himself and we just cling to each other while the audience goes insane. He's kissing me and all the time I'm thinking, Do you know? Do you know how much danger we're in? After about ten minutes of this, Caesar Flickerman taps on his shoulder to continue the show, and Peeta just pushes him aside without even glancing at him. The audience goes berserk. Whether he knows or not, Peeta is, as usual, playing the crowd exactly right.

Does Peeta know? Does he know what I did to Cato? How I changed myself to keep him alive? One look at him tells me no. He doesn't know yet. He will soon though. My heart begins to break as imagine how he will react. Him pushing me away and storming off the stage. Or worse.

Finally, Haymitch interrupts us and gives us a good-natured shove toward the victor's chair. Usually, this is a single, ornate chair from which the winning tribute watches a film of the highlights of the Games, but since there are two of us, the Gamemakers have provided a plush red velvet couch. A small one, my mother would call it a love seat, I think. I can't stand the thought of loosing him. Even if I only have him for a few more minutes I want to make the best of it. Kicking off my sandals, I tuck my feet to the side and lean my head against Peeta's shoulder. His arm goes around me automatically, my heart warms at this natural posistion. His shirt is made of the same yellow material as my dress, but Portia's put him in long black pants. No sandals, either, but a pair of sturdy black boots he keeps solidly planted on the stage. I wish Cinna had given me a similar outfit, I feel so vulnerable in this flimsy dress. But I guess that was the point.

Caesar Flickerman makes a few more jokes, and then it's time for the show. This will last exactly three hours and is required viewing for all of Panem. As the lights dim and the seal appears on the screen, I can't watch. I look to Peeta. He smiles back reassuringly. It only makes my heart hurt more. What will I do without him? Maybe I would just let the Capitol kill me. How pathetic I was, Katniss Everdeen, falling in love with a boy who will hate her.

Condensing several weeks into three hours is quite a feat, especially when you consider how many cameras were going at once. Whoever puts together the highlights has to choose what sort of story to tell. This year, for the first time, they tell a love story. I know Peeta and I won, but a disproportionate amount of time is spent on us, right from the beginning.

The first half hour or so focuses on the pre-arena events, the reaping, the chariot ride through the Capitol, our training scores, and our interviews. There's this sort of upbeat soundtrack playing under it that makes it twice as awful because, of course, almost everyone on-screen is dead.

Once we're in the arena, there's detailed coverage of the bloodbath and then the filmmakers basically alternate between shots of tributes dying and shots of us. Theres a quick look at e injuring Clove and a shot of Peeta reaching the cornucopia and grabbing supplies. I watch in horror as Cato slices at him with his knife. They go to me as I'm climbing the tree, my relieved face when I see him. They get a great shot of my worried face when I see he's in trouble. Then I'm there defending Peeta from Cato.

They jump to me meeting Rue in the tree's. I'm too saddened by the sight of her that I bury my face in Peeta's chest. I hear the fire. Finding courage I pull my face out and wait for the moment when Rue dies. They show a glimpse of the Careers struggling from the smoke. Then there back to me shooting rabbits. They don't show our conversation with Rue, they follow the Careers as they notice the smoke from our fire.

And then the fight begins. They focus on me mainly. I watch in shock as I kill Clove and then Glimmer. They show Cato running and screaming, and then theres Marvel. I begin to cry as I watch her death again. It's as if I was there again. I watch as I turn in horror to Marvel, then Rue's leaping in front of me to protect me.

Peeta leans down and kisses me as I look away. I hear her cry of pain and my shout of anger. Then I stare at Peeta's face. It's time for him to see what I did. There's a quick vission of the parachute. Peeta frowns at thesight of the first parachute, the knife. They don't show Haymitch's message. Then there's the parachute with sleep syrup. Peeta glares at me briefly before turning to watch the screen again. They show me putting Peeta to sleep against his wishes. 

And then I am running through the forest heading for the clearing. Peeta is clearly confused as I watch him. They showed the entire thing and I watched Peeta's response. First he was surprised then worried as I set upon Cato. He was conflicted and finally he looked sad. I stopped looking at him then. To my horror they played the entire of Cato's death. I didn't understand why if the audience didn't want to see it.

Then I realised of course, they wanted to show Peeta. I looked up at his face feeling his gaze on me. His eyebrow rose in question, _was it true?_ And then I couldn't be near him anymore. Through sobs I told him it was true. Through sobs I gave him the only reason needed for him to leave me.

He doesn't though. He does the most unbelievable thing imaginable. He pulls me back against his chest. And kisses me.


	14. Love won't bite

**Last chapter, *Sniffles***

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to hear from you guys! Love you all (so hows your day going? I hope its good!)**

It really inspires me to write from hearing from you guys!

**I've decided I won't be doing a sequel any time soon, I'm sorry for that guys but I'm so busy with my other stories and stuffs.**

Random disclaimer: Suzanne Collins Owns Hunger games. I am merely rewriting it as if Katniss were stronger along with Peeta.

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Much bowing and cheering follows. My arm is about to fall off from waving when Caesar Flickerman finally bids the audience good night, reminding them to tune in tomorrow for the final interviews. As if they have a choice.

The sun is just peeking over the horizon when we straggle back to the twelfth floor of the Training Center. I think now I'll finally get a word alone with Peeta, but Haymitch sends him off with Portia to get something fitted for the interview and personally escorts me to my door.

"Why can't I talk to him?" I ask.

"Plenty of time for talk when we get home," says Haymitch. "Go to bed, you're on air at two."

Despite Haymitch's running interference, I'm determined to see Peeta privately.

I needed to explain my actions, I knew from the kiss he forgave me, but I would feel better.

His door was closed, but I heard him moving around inside. Good, he wasn't asleep yet. I knocked the door carefully and stepped back to wait nervously. He answered almost immediately, wearing the huge smile that I loved. "Hey Katniss."

"Hey Peeta, I'm not feeling too well. Do you mind if we go and get some air?"

Peeta understood immediately and grabbed my hand to lead me to the roof. I ignored the enjoyment I felt at his touch.

He shut the door behind us and pulled me to the railing, taking both my hands in his. I took a deep breath. "I'm so, so sorry Peeta. I wish you didn't have to see that. I need you to understand though, Haymitch sent me a message. He wanted a show. At first I didn't understand why, but I suppose I understood him more than I thought. The rule change, they wouldn't keep it unless I tortured Cato, I'm so, so sorry-"

He placed his finger on my lips, effectively ending my babbling. "I understand Katniss. Although I'm not ready to forgive you yet for drugging me," I smiled sheepishly when he mentioned the sleep syrup. "I can forgive you for _everything _else."

I didn't stop him when he pulled me into a hug, when he tilted my chin with his hand to kiss me. By the time we parted both of us were gasping for breath. "I'm so glad you forgive me Peeta."

He rocked back and forth with me in his arms, staring into my dull grey eyes. "I could never stay mad at you Katniss."

I sighed, it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. There were still thing's to worry about though, the whole capitol does want us dead after all. "Katniss?" I hummed to signal I had heard him. "What else is wrong? You still look troubled."

Should I tell him? I don't want to put him in any more danger. "It's fine Peeta. I'm just tired."

He stared at me for a few more moments. "I don't believe that Katniss. Please tell me whats wrong? You know you can trust me."

"Not now Peeta. When we're back home."

He sighed but nodded slowly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Peeta gave me one last kiss before we headed back inside. I quickly get back in bed and pretend to sleep until Effie Trinket comes to alert me to the start of another "big, big, big day!"

I have about five minutes to eat a bowl of hot grain and stew before the prep team descends. All I have to say is, "The crowd loved you!" and it's unnecessary to speak for the next couple of hours. When Cinna comes in, he shoos them out and dresses me in a white, gauzy dress and pink shoes. Then he personally adjusts my makeup until I seem to radiate a soft, rosy glow.

The interview takes place right down the hall in the sitting room. A space has been cleared and the love seat has been moved in and surrounded by vases of red and pink roses. There are only a handful of cameras to record the event. No live audience at least.

Caesar Flickerman gives me a warm hug when I. come in. "Congratulations, Katniss. How are you faring?"

"Fine. Nervous about the interview," I say.

"Don't be. We're going to have a fabulous time," he says, giving my cheek a reassuring pat.

"I'm not good at talking about myself," I say.

"Nothing you say will be wrong," he says.

And I think, Oh, Caesar, if only that were true. But actually, President Snow may be arranging some sort of "accident" for me as we speak.

Then Peeta's there looking handsome in red and white, pulling me off to the side. "I have to tell you how pretty you look Katniss." A faint red glow appeared on his cheeks.

I find myself giggling and blushing slightly as well. Oh, the effect Peeta has on me. "Thanks. You look very _nice__ yourself."_

"Now, don't worry about the interview Katniss. I'll be there okay?" How did he know I was nervous? I gulp before nodding.

We sit somewhat formally on the love seat, but Caesar says, "Oh, go ahead and curl up next to him if you want. It looked very sweet." So I tuck my feet up and Peeta pulls me in close to him.

Someone counts backward and just like that, we're being broadcast live to the entire country. Caesar Flickerman is wonderful, teasing, joking, getting choked up when the occasion presents itself. He and Peeta already have the rapport they established that night of the first interview, that easy banter, so I just smile a lot and try to speak as little as possible. I mean, I have to talk some, but as soon as I can I redirect the conversation back to Peeta.

Eventually though, Caesar begins to pose questions that insist on fuller answers. "Well, Peeta, we know, that it was love at first sight for you from what, age five?" Caesar says.

"From the moment I laid eyes on her," says Peeta.

"But, Katniss, what a ride for you. I think the real excitement for the audience was watching you fall for him. When did you realize you were in love with him?" asks Caesar.

"It was difficult for me, to open myself up for him. He was always there, protecting me. I suppose I always had _loved _him. But I began to admit it more when they announced the rule change." _Loved. _I felt an odd shiver run through me as I said the word. Yes, I did indeed love Peeta.

"Why do you think that was?" urges Caesar.

"Maybe. because for the first time. there was a chance I could keep him," I say.

Behind a cameraman, I see Haymitch give a sort of huff with relief and I know I've said the right thing. Caesar pulls out a handkerchief and has to take a moment because he's so moved. I can feel Peeta press his forehead into my temple and he asks, "So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

I turn in to him. "Put you somewhere you can't get hurt." And when he kisses me, people in the room actually sigh.

For Caesar, this is a natural place to segue into all the ways we did get hurt in the arena, from burns, to stings, to wounds.

"Katniss, I know you've had a shock, but I've got to ask. The moment when you got the knife, knowing that it was to be used to take care of Cato. What was going on in your mind. hm?" he says. I suppose that's how it went then, I recieved the knife, the message being that it was for Cato. No mention of the very tangible rule change.

I take a long pause before I answer, trying to collect my thoughts. It seems to call for a big, dramatic speech, but all I get out is one almost inaudible sentence. "I don't know, I just. couldn't bear the thought of. being without him."

"Peeta? Anything to add?" asks Caesar.

"No. I think that goes for both of us," he says.

Caesar signs off and it's over. Everyone's laughing and crying and hugging, but I'm still not sure until I reach Haymitch. "Okay?" I whisper.

"Perfect," he answers.

I go back to my room to collect a few things. They drive us through the streets in a car with blackened windows, and the train's waiting for us. We barely have time to say good-bye to Cinna and Portia, although we'll see them in a few months, when we tour the districts for a round of victory ceremonies.

The train begins moving and we're plunged into night until we clear the tunnel and I take my first free breath since the reaping. Effie is accompanying us back and Haymitch, too, of course. In my room, as I slowly, thoroughly wash the makeup from my face and put my hair in its braid, I begin transforming back into myself. Katniss Everdeen. A girl who lives in the Seam. Hunts in the woods. Trades in the Hob. I stare in the mirror as I try to remember who I am and who I am not. By the time I join the others, the pressure of Peeta's arm around my shoulders feels alien.

When the train makes a brief stop for fuel, we're allowed to go outside for some fresh air. There's no longer any need to guard us. Peeta and I walk down along the track, hand in hand, and I can't find anything to say now that we're alone. He stops to gather a bunch of wildflowers for me. When he presents them, I work hard to look pleased. Because he can't know that the pink-and-white flowers are the tops of wild onions and only remind me of the hours I've spent gathering them with Gale.

Gale. What will happen between us? He was just a brother, right? I had been lying to him. I realized now that he cared about me, in a non paternal way.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," I answer. We continue walking, past the end of the train, out where even I'm fairly sure there are no cameras hidden in the scrubby bushes along the track. Still no words come.

Haymitch startles me when he lays a hand on my back. Even now, in the middle of nowhere, he keeps his voice down. "Great job, you two. Just keep it up in the district until the cameras are gone. We should be okay." I watch him head back to the train, avoiding Peeta's eyes.

"What's he mean?" Peeta asks me.

"It's the Capitol. They didn't like how I tortured Cato and the death of Foxface," I blurt out.

"What? What are you talking about?" he says.

"It seemed too rebellious. So, Haymitch has been coaching me through the last few days. So I didn't make it worse," I say.

"Coaching you? But not me," says Peeta.

"He knew you were smart enough to get it right," I say.

"I didn't know there was anything to get right," says Peeta. "So, what you're saying is, these last few days and then I guess. back in the arena. that was just some strategy you two worked out."

"No. I mean, I couldn't even talk to him in the arena, could I?" I stammer. He drops my hand and I take a step, as if to catch my balance.

"It was all for the Games," Peeta says. "How you acted."

My turn to be angry. I shoved my fists against his chest. "How could you think that Peeta? After everything we've been through! Of course I love you," I paused waiting for him to respond. When he didn't I grew angrier. "What is it then, you don't love me?"

He didn't speak, only tilt his head downwards.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. He didn't love me. The tears formed in my eyes before I even registered the pain, he didn't love me. Peeta saw this of course and began laughing.

Laughing at my misery.

In my weakened state he grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me forward. And planting a kiss right on my lips.

I bit his lower lip and pushed him off me. "What was that Peeta!"

"You're and idiot Katniss. I will always love you. I love you more than life Katniss. Now be quiet." He pulled me back against him, placing another kiss on my lips.

This time I didn't bite back.

* * *

D'awwwwww. Cheesy ending I know, but hey.

**So there you go guys, I hope you enjoyed reading my story, I certainly loved having you read it!**

**Thank you again to all my readers. As a thanks I'll be writing a chapter containing a reviewers scene. If you want in your review suggest a scene for me to re-write in Peeta's Pov.**

**Or anyone's POV.**

**Or just a scene to do...**

Anyways, love you all!

-Flight

(P.S Check out my other stories if you want :D)


End file.
